Lost & Found
by Winchester26
Summary: Mitchell, George, & Annie have all been to hell and back (each in their own way). Now it's Daphne's turn. As the Vampire Elite use Daphne to lure Mitchell & the gang onto their turf and terms, it seems that hell will not be the deepest down they will have to go.


_Her key clicked in the door, but Daphne held a heavy heart. Mitchell had been acting strange and neither she, Annie, nor George had seen him for a few days. Between that and the problems they'd been having with the vampires, she could not put her mind at rest that Mitchell was safe. _

_They'd checked the hospital, the morgue and anywhere they knew Mitchell would haunt on a good or bad way. _

_But when Daphne stepped into the house, a figure caught her eye from the kitchen, "Mitchell!" she breathed a sigh of relief, her hand to her heart in surprise, "Oh thank God…"_

_His head lifted and he gazed at her without a word._

_Daphne entered the kitchen, "Where have you been?" she threw her keys aside but before she took another step towards him, she studied his eyes, "Are you okay?" _

_Slowly, Mitchell cracked a smile, "Never better," he said, slowly rising from his seat, "Your pulse…" he started, cocking his head to the side as if he was listening, "Are you nervous?" he still smiled._

"_Mitchell, what's gotten into you?" she asked slowly, looking around to see if Annie or George had arrived home yet._

"_I told you…I'm just fine," he approached her, reaching out he placed both his hands at the base of her neck, his forehead pressing to hers, "I missed you…your scent…" he admitted lustfully, his head turning to kiss her neck greedily._

_Daphne pushed him away, "Mitchell!" she exclaimed, "George? Annie!?" she took a step back._

"_They're not here, love," he said, "Do I make you nervous? I mean, you should be…you always should have been scared of me… of what I can do…"_

"_This isn't you…" Daphne said, shaking her head, "I don't know what's wrong but…this isn't you…" _

"_On the contrary…. __This is me.__" _

"_You're scaring me…Annie!?" she called again. _

"_They're not home…" _

_In one swift movement Mitchell stepped forward and backed Daphne into the wall, his hands back up to her face and neck, "A human's never smelled this sweet to me before… I don't know why I never tried…" he lifted her wrist to his face and breathed in deep. _

"_Because you promised me…" she responded, barely able to find her voice. _

_Mitchell chuckled but then she heard the door again and she cried out, "Annie? George?" _

_Mitchell immediately backed away from her to watch the other two walk into the room, their spirits slowly falling as they registered the unusual scene. _

"_Daph…you all right?" Annie asked as George stepped in behind her. _

"_Ha, like you could help her… you're already in the grave and you," he pointed at George, "Oh he'll protect you like a loyal dog…but you know he's not match…" his eyes flashed back at Daphne._

"_Mitchell…" George said slowly, "What's going on?" _

"_Just embracing life," he held out his arms. In this moment Daphne stepped over to George and Annie. Mitchell looked at her, "Now why you gotta be like that? You know I love ya, Daphne…" _

_The trio looked at each other, at a loss for words. _

"_Now are we just gonna stand here like a bunch of losers or are we gonna finally put some life into this place?" Mitchell smirked, looking to each of his friends. _

"_You've been feeding," George finally said, "Mitchell, how long have you been feeding…you've only been gone for two days…" _

"_I had my fill…but there's always room for more…" he smirked. His eyes fell to Daphne again, "C'mon, love. Don't tell me ye never wanted me like that…" he reached out for her hand but she recoiled, as if from a snake's imminent bite. _

"_Stop. Mitchell, stop this." Daphne demanded as Annie placed herself between Daphne and Mitchell protectively._

"_Mitchell, maybe you should go," Annie said slowly. She was clearly pained to do so, but all of the warning bells in her head were singing. _

"_Go? Without my bestest friends?" he said sardonically, "And where to? Nah…I'm good right here…" he leaned against the counter, "Now…are we gonna sit down to dinner like a normal family now… oh wait… seeing as how none of us eat the same thing – I don't think we can… unless one of you would like to lay across the table…I'll go first…" _

"_C'mon," George ushered the two girls back into the room, "Let's leave Mitchell to his thoughts, yeah?"_

_The girls followed, only because they did not know what other course of action to take. When they got outside, George led them to the car._

"_Can we just leave him like that?" Daphne asked, unable to just leave Mitchell to his own devices. _

"_It's not safe, Daph…" George said. He kicked the engine to life and Annie looked back wistfully at the house as it began to disappear in the horizon. _

_Daphne hadn't realized she was crying until a tear fell from her cheek onto her hand. _

**DAYS LATER **

_Daphne screamed when she turned around and she found herself looking at Mitchell. She hadn't seen him in days, not since he'd scared herself, George and Annie from their house. George was with Nina at a facility and Annie was watching over them. She had a dingy motel room and could hardly find a direction to move in. _

"_Don't be frightened…" he said, his hands up in defense. _

_Daphne gripped the dresser behind her, but she studied him, his body and his eyes, "Mitchell?" she breathed._

_He nodded, "Daphne…" he started. It took him another moment to find his words, "I'm so sorry," he said sincerely._

"_What happened to you?" she asked, "The other day…you were…"_

"_I know…" Mitchell nodded. He stepped slowly towards her, "I know… but…I'm afraid it's not over," he said sorrowfully._

"_What? Why? Mitchell…you have to talk to me… No more of this cryptic bull shit…" she said, frustrated. _

_Mitchell nodded, "I've got one more loose end to tie up," he told her, "But you have to know something…"_

_Daphne waited, a knot forming in her stomach. _

"_The Box Car massacre…" he started, unable to keep her eye._

_Daphne's heart fell through her stomach, "No…"_

_Mitchell nodded, "You should get out of here, Daphne…I know you're only still here because of me and you shouldn't be…"_

_Daphne's hand fell to her mouth as her eyes brimmed with tears, "Oh Mitchell…"_

"_You deserve better than me… George and Nina have each other and Annie will always have them…but you need to get yourself out…you deserve more than this, Daph…"_

"_You promised me, Mitchell…" Daphne said, her hands shaking, "You __promised__ me…" _

"_I know…I know I did and that's why you have to go…I –" he took a deep breath, "I can't keep that promise anymore…"_

_Daphne began to cry._

_Mitchell stepped forward to take her into his arms but she held her hand out, "Don't," she growled, "Get out," she ordered, barely able to look him in the eye as she held back as many tears as she could. _

_Slowly, painfully, Mitchell nodded, "Good luck, Daphne… you deserve a great life…" and he headed out the door._

_Once the lock clicked once more, Daphne fell to her knees and began to sob._

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"I think I'm going to interview for the hospital cleaning position," Mitchell said as Annie poured her morning cup of tea. He'd been lost in his head all morning and the others were surprised to hear him speak

George sat across the table from him and was glad to hear his voice. Nina was upstairs in the shower; she'd be the first to leave out for work. She and George had found their stride at the hospital in Wales they'd transferred to and Mitchell was settled enough to give it a go.

Annie beamed, "That's a great idea! I can help you prepare for the interview!" she said excitedly, nearly forgetting about the tea as her mind began to swim with the possibilities of how to help her friend.

"That's great, Mitchell," George nodded, "Really," he said. Things had taken a long time to settles since the facility. Between overturning the religious fanatics, Daphne's exit and losing and regaining Annie…it had been a trying time for all for them.

Then a knock sounded at the door, "I got it!" Nina hurried down the stairs to the front door.

The three turned interestedly. They didn't get many visitors out in the country where they were.

Nina opened the door but found no visitor. Just a large envelope placed on the welcome mat – no address, name or writing to be found. Just a stamp in the corner that did not look like any postmark Nina had ever seen.

"Strange," Nina muttered. She entered the kitchen and showed the others, "No name…" she said, dropping it on the table.

"That is strange," George commented, placing his arm around Nina as she took half a seat on his lap.

But Mitchell stared at the envelope like it was on fire.

"What is it, Mitchell?" Annie asked.

Mitchell reached forward for the envelope and ripped it open with such fervor and care, it was possible he was afraid it would bite him. He reached in and pulled out a jewel case and an unmarked DVD inside.

"Mitchell?" George questioned next.

Mitchell breathed hard. He looked up from the disc to his friends, worried and anxious.

The four filed into the living room and Mitchell put the disc into the player. They gathered around the television and hit _play_.

Once the black screen came to life, they were looking at a lone figure in a grainy frame, a black bag over their head, their arms strung up above them. Suddenly the bag was ripped from her head, from an unseen force.

"Daphne…" George muttered, horrified. Annie's hand flew to her mouth to cover a gasp. Nina had to take a seat but Mitchell was rooted at the spot, staring down the screen.

A sound mumbled from behind the camera but the message was inaudible until Daphne began to speak. She looked liked she'd been to hell and back (she would be able to compare and contrast experiences with Annie at a later date…) Slowly, her crying voice sounded through the speakers on their television, "Mitchell?" she cried. Another pause and the voice behind the camera growled something at her and she slowly continued, "Mitchell… they want me to tell you… that they want you here… they…." she fought back tears.

But then the camera swung around to the voice behind the camera. Yet, it revealed nothing. But the voice rang in loud and clear, maniacal and satisfied, "We want you Mitchell… and soon. If you get to us before we drain her dry we may let you keep her…. but come to late….both you and dear little Daphne will know… her blood is on your hands… See you soon."

The screen cut to black.


End file.
